


Relax

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Yuri's had a rough month. He's grandfather has passed, he's going through hopefully his last growth spurt, and he's lost a few sponsors. Otabek thinks he has found the way to get his little kitten to relax.





	Relax

Otabek watched as Yuri stormed off the ice, barely stopping to slip his blade guards on before rampaging to the changing room. A slight crease to his brow is all that showed of his concern. He turned back to look at the rink and saw Yuuri skating over with a worried look that was all too common on his face nowadays.

               “It was another rough practice. His center of balance has shifted again. Yakov had him drilling doubles, and he fell on every single one of them.”

               Otabek hummed with a single nod.

               Yuuri placed a tentative hand on Otabek’s elbow. “He also seemed really distracted and stressed from the moment he came in today. Is everything alright, Otabek?”

               “Apparently not as alright as I thought.”

               Yuuri nodded. “If Victor and I can help...”

               “Thanks Yuuri. I’ll let you two know if I think of anything. His grandfather’s death and losing that big sponsor last month has done a number on him.”

 

Otabek beat Yuri to their apartment, thinking. _What has Yuri commented about recently that might help relax him._ He stopped into the corner store and grabbed Yuri’s favorite junk foods and some beer. _That’s a start._ As he straightened from securing the tote bag to his motorcycle, a window display caught his eye. He walked over.

               Cat ears.

               Otabek allowed a small smile as he stepped into the shop. This would be perfect.

 

Otabek frowned, looking at the time on his phone as Yuri stormed in to the apartment. Nearly midnight.

               “Yura?” he turned to look over the back of the couch to the door. Yuri leaned against it, forehead pressed onto the wood. Otabek stood and walked over to him. “Yura, what do you need?”

               Yuri latched onto Otabek’s shirt, moving his head to now lean on Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek wrapped him in a hug as his shoulders shook.

               “I’m s-sorry Beka. I-I’m such a fuck up right now.”

               Otabek frowned. “Yura?”

               Yuri pulled back so they could speak easier, but refused to meet Otabek’s eyes. “I meant to go to the gym, box out my anger and frustration.”

               “Where were you Yura?”

               Yuri wiped his nose with his jacket sleeve. “The bar.”

               Otabek stiffened. “What did you do there?”

               “Nothing, I swear Beka. I wanted to. So badly I wanted to.” Yuri gasped as he now met Otabek’s eyes, wanting to convince him of his words. “You can smell my breath and look at my arms.”

               Otabek did, running loving fingers over the pale skin, lacking fresh marks. “Yura, you promised.”

               “I know, and that’s why I didn’t.”

               “You have to go talk to a therapist. What about the doctor Yuuri goes to?”

               Yuri hunched his shoulders and shrugged. “I suppose I don’t have much of a choice now, do I?”

               Otabek gently lifted Yuri’s chin. “Not if you want me to stay.”

               Yuri nodded and moved to slouch onto their couch. He caught sight of a bag on the coffee table.

               “Beka, what’s that?”

               Otabek grimaced. _His problems are so big, this was such a ridiculous idea. Of course it’s not going to help._ He picked the bag up and moved to take it to the kitchen. “It’s nothing. It’s silly. I thought it might help you relax, but –“

               “It’s for me?”

               And in that moment, Yuri sounded so small, so vulnerable, that Otabek’s heart shattered for him. He gave his boyfriend of three years a big smile, allowing his love for the blonde Russian to shine through his eyes. He handed it to Yuri.

               “It is. It’s silly.”

               Yuri’s hands dove into the bag, reemerging with the set of black cat ears, a black collar, and a black tail butt plug. Yuri’s eyes widened, and Otabek grimaced.

               “I told you, ridiculous, if you don’t want them –“

               Yuri pounced on him, hugging him so tight he struggled to breathe. “I love them, Beka! These are fantastic!”

               “I thought they would help you relax, you know.” Otabek rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Otabek stared, mouth hanging open, at the site before him. Yuri had disappeared to the bathroom half an hour before, claiming need for a shower. He had just appeared back in the living room, naked except for the ears, collar, and tail. The black contrasted his light skin perfectly. Yuri sashayed over to him, tail swinging and small noises escaping his mouth as the plug rubbed against his prostrate, his cock hard and already dripping.

               “Yura. You look, wow.” Otabek stuttered as the Russian Tiger straddled his lap.

               Yuri flashed him a cocky smile. “I love my gifts, Beka.” he leaned in to capture Otabek’s lips in a teasing kiss.

               Otabek ran his hands up and down Yuri’s back. “I’m glad you do, Yura. I love you. I know the last month has been really tough on you.”

               “I love you too.” Yuri ground his hips down, pulling a moan from Otabek.

               “Kotik is naughty.” a growl escaped Otabek as he grabbed Yuri’s member. The blonde slumped onto his chest, wiggling his hips in a request for more. Otabek slid his hand down and back up once, slowly, teasing the head.

               Yuri gasped, hips bucking. “Ah, Beka!”

               “Yes, kotik?” Otabek nuzzled into Yuri’s neck, licking at it and then sucking on the soft skin as Yuri bared his neck.

               “More, Beka. Faster.”

               Otabek hummed, moving his hand in a steady pace up and down, using the precum as a lubricant, wishing he had thought to place lube in the bag of gifts. He considered stopping for a moment to go get it from the bedroom when cold liquid hit his hand, accompanied by another gasp from Yuri.

               Otabek began to twist on the upward strokes in such a way as to drive Yuri to climax faster. “Good kotik, remembering the lube.” he ducked his head down as Yuri arched his back and managed to snag one of Yuri’s pink nubs in his mouth. He gently scraped it with his teeth while sucking and running his tongue over it.

               “Beka, fuck, I’m so close!”

               Another few strokes accompanied with a light tug on the tail plug, and Yuri was shouting his name as he spilled over the two of them. He leaned onto Otabek, and Otabek could feel he was the most relaxed he had been in a month. Kissing Yuri’s temple, Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri’s legs, then stood.

               “Don’t fall asleep yet, Ice Tiger. You aren’t done yet.”


End file.
